


Dogstar

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bestiality, F/M, female on feral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 13:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19274563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harper makes videos for the internet. Just don't ask her what kind of videos.





	Dogstar

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick something since I haven't posted in forever.

“Oh fuck!” Harper gasped, her eyes watering. She was beyond stretched and somewhere in the back of her mind that was delirious with pleasure she knew this would make incredible footage.

Jax, her German Shepherd’s knot had at last fully pushed itself into her, past her tight lower lips and beyond the muscle of her opening. The slightest movement of either her or the dog sent new waves of pleasurable thrill through her system and made sure she climaxed again and again.

Within a moment later she was acutely aware of the sudden hot rush of canine cum as it flooded her and she could not help herself from moaning loudly.

Hadn't her viewers always told her they enjoyed her being such a vocal, filthy little whore?

She glanced down between her tits and could see her cunt to see her arousal and what little of the dog’s cum that had managed to slip past the effective plug.

With a moan of appreciation she relaxed and lowered her head so that it rested on her arms that supported her on the carpeted floor. Being knotted was not something you could rush to get over with. Best to enjoy it, and boy did she always enjoy it. The re-positioning of her body was to make it even easier for the dog's cock to slide even further. She guessed that the whole ten or so inches had slipped into her.

Jax sensed her ease and gave one more shove that pushed her forward and his balls slapped on her clit making her squeak. He had no more to give but made sure she got it all.

He was a natural performer in that way.

"Fuck baby," she babbled as she squeezed her cunt around him. "You fill me up so good, don't you? Yeah, just like that, good boy."

Instinct told him he had to stay like this for a while to allow his seed to take root. He paddled his hind legs to make sure the connection was made as deep as possible into his bitch.

She thanked god that it was not possible for humans and dogs to conceive, because if they could, she would have a womb full of puppies right now.

Slowly, her muscles relaxed and his knot slackened enough for the bond to break. He pulled out of her and retired to a corner of the room to clean himself. She felt as if a hose was being taken out of her body.

She remotely clicked the camera to stop recording and all but collapses onto the floor. Energy zapped.

From her peripheral vision, she could see her other dog, Titan, looking at her with _that look_ and _that posture_. Though she was beyond bone tired she languidly raised her body up knowing what she had to do. Even if Jax had just fucked her into oblivion she couldn't play favorites.

"It'll just be a longer video," she muttered to herself as she hit the record button on the remote and the camera whirred into action.

With a sweet siren voice, she called for Titan to approach her.

Had it been Jax the German Shepherd would have went straight to her face to give her kisses first but Titan was a very different kind of lover. The moment he reached her his cold nose pushed against her bruised cunt and his tongue stroked her labia, soothing the soreness and awakening arousal within her once more.

After a few deep licks where he scooped out of some of Jax's cum he around Harper to be in front of her and let out an indulgent whine. Titan always had seemed to prefer being sucked off by her. Only occasionally could he be persuaded to hump her and even then, never really got right into it.

Titan’s cock poked out from its sheath. The pink tip protruded and dripped a little of the clear pre-cum lubricant that Harper had tasted so often. She patted the floor. He knew the drill and lay down at a convenient position at her head, allowing her access to his still semi-sheathed cock.

Gradually, he hardened and more of him poked out, demanding her attention. With a kiss to the tip she began her work.  
  
Harper licked the pointed end and ran her tongue around the tip and tasted him. She then slid him into her mouth and manipulated him, trapping the hardening cock between her tongue and the roof of her mouth before starting to suck him in earnest. His cock continued to grow until she could feel his knot ball in her hand.

She worked her throat and began to pump him into her. The tip was now at the back of her throat and slipping in and out of her while she grasped him behind his knot, preventing him from thrusting or drawing out. She began the rhythmic clasping of her fist as she swallowed his cock.

Suddenly, she felt the familiar pulsing of hardness in his knot, which told her he was about to come in a big way. Anticipation building, she increased her tempo until he suddenly erupted, shooting thick wads of his seed into her throat. The excess dribbled out of her mouth and down her face, neck and finally to her breast landing on her pebbled nipples.

She hissed with arousal as Jax padded up to her and licked her tits with his smooth, wet tongue, cleaning her of the mess.

With a click of the remote, she turned off the camera once again.

...

 _Yeah_ , she thought to herself, her viewers were going to love this one.

 


End file.
